


Better This Way

by Chocolatequeen



Series: Doomsday ficlets and drabbles: angsty [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Doomsday Month, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatequeen/pseuds/Chocolatequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor could see the timelines swirling around Rose, all the ways he might lose her today. He took a breath and picked the one that at least kept her safe. He'd never see her again, but she would be alive. It was better this way.</p>
<p>Inspired by <a href="http://chocolatequeennk.tumblr.com/post/147148789179/badwolfrun-im-supposed-to-go-yeah-to">this gifset</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better This Way

The Doctor couldn’t look at her. She sounded so confident— _that’s not going to happen._ But he’d felt this coming since the Olympics, two weeks ago. She’d said the same thing then, or nearly— _they keep trying to split us up, but they never, ever will._

He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her. Did she think he wanted to let her go? That he wanted to send her to a parallel universe and never see her again? His hearts were already dying at just the thought of it. Rose belonged with him.

But he could see what she couldn’t. He could see the way Time dictated they lose each other. He could see all the other, horrifying ways that might happen if she didn’t get with her mother and Pete, back to Pete’s World.

Rose, though... Rose couldn’t see that. All she could see was them. He listened as she explained to her mother why she would never leave his side, and though it broke his hearts to do it, he crept up behind her and dropped the dimension hopper around her neck.

She was gone in a flash, leaving him staring at the empty spot where she’d been just seconds before. It was better this way, he reminded himself. Better that he knew she was there and safe than watch her fall into the void, or be killed by a Dalek.

It was better this way.


End file.
